Through Sorrow & Time
by Akida Lupin
Summary: Pg13 for bloody scenes. Kagome meets a wolf youkai in her time, & takes her to the waring states era. I suck at summeries. -.- Curse the computer!
1. Transfer Student

Through Sorrow & Time  
  
Ayaia- Your writing another story?  
  
Akida- Yeah. What of it?  
  
Edison- My mistress!  
  
Ayaia- Yes my faithful muse?  
  
Edison- *mumbles something about not being a muse* Giddy has gone berserk again & is about to   
destroy your latest story! You must hurry that is the really good one!  
  
Ayaia- * eyes widen & she snaps her fingers & disappears * Oh my! Not my story!  
  
Akida- I hope she gets there in time! Well on with the story. ^.^ I don't own Inuyasha*sniffles*   
  
Chapter 1: Transfer Student  
  
Kagome walked swiftly to her locker 'Yes last class of the day & it's Friday!' she thought.   
She was absorbed in her own thoughts Kagome didn't see that a girl had walked up on her right.  
"Excuse me? Do you know where the art room is?"  
Kagome jumped. Then turned around to see a girl about her age, she had dark brown nearly black   
hair, grey eyes, & she also had a scar on her right eye running from her eyebrow to her cheekbone. Kagome smiled at this new girl.  
"Yeah that's my next class actually. My name's Kagome. You?"  
" I'm Akida Lupin."  
'hmmmm....that seems familiar somehow.' Kagome thought. Kagome looked Akida in the eye & gasped.   
'Her eyes have slitted pupils like Inuyasha's!Could she be Youkai' Akida cocked her head to the   
side obviously curious about why Kagome was staring at her so intently. Kagome stifled a giggle.   
'She looks like Inuyasha when she does that'  
"Are you wearing contacts?" Kagome asked.  
"No my eyes are naturally like that." Akida rubbed the back of her neck nervously.'People always  
see that & reject me because of that.Here it comes she's going to say Oh well see ya' Akida   
sighed.Kagome looked at the clock, & her eyes widened   
" Oh my gosh! We're going to be late for art!"   
Kagome grabbed her books, grabbed Akida's sleeve & literally dragged her toward the art room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~ART~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~  
  
Mrs. Tusaki stood & the class was silently waiting for instruction.   
"We have one of the new transfer students in our art class. Akida Lupin; would you care to say  
anything about where your from, or what you like to do?"   
Akida had been doing this all day & she was at her nerves end! Akida smirked, stood & glared at  
everyone with the exception of Mrs. Tusaki & Kagome.  
"I was born in London, that is where my parents were murdered on my 7th birthday. I've drifted  
around Europe & other places since then. Questions?"   
Akida was glaring at anyone who even looked curious about what she'd put out in the open. Then a  
girl she assumed was the popular one here. This girls make-up made her look like she'd had very   
little sleep. This girl had the audacity or was just a plain baka, raised her hand. Akida glared  
at the girl venomously.   
"Yes?" Akida said this without any attempt to hide the malic, & impatience in her tone.  
"Aren't you that girl who was engaged to that CEO what's-his name, but then he cheated on you   
with a guy?" The girl asked.  
Akida clenched her fists. ' I came here to forget that! Now this is ironic; looks like I can't   
hide from the past' Akida thought bitterly. Akida was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't   
realize that her claws (A/N: yes claws. She's a Youkai for crying out loud)had pierced her palms   
& metallic red blood was running down her clenched fists & dripping on to the floor. Mrs. Tusaki  
had noticed though & tapped Akida on the shoulder & pointed to Akida's fist. Akida looked at the   
blood running down her fist & excused herself to wash off the blood in the bathroom. Kagome   
followed her.   
" Akida how come you didn't notice that you were bleeding?" Kagome asked testily. Akida cocked   
her head to the side like she had done earlier.  
" I guess I should tell you even though you're not going to believe me." Akida said this   
slowly as if she were talking to a child.  
"I am what you would call a Youkai or demon of the wolf persuasion." Kagome was shocked she   
had been told there were no demons in her time that they were just myths but she knew that wasn't   
true because of Inuyasha, so she had assumed that they had all died off. Akida studied Kagome she  
couldn't smell fear which was good,but she also couldn't smell disbelief either.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`   
  
Ayaia- that was short. You should be ashamed!  
  
Akida- I know but it couln't be helped; I got writers block now. Did you manage to save your story?  
  
Ayaia- Yeah thank god! Hey, all you readers please reveiw for the sake of my friend? 


	2. Just Another Scar

Through Sorrow & Time   
I don't own Inuyasha! -_- Now I have to go see my psychiatrist because of it!   
  
Ayaia- Giddy stop squirming as soon as your back to normal I'll let you out of the strait jacket;  
alright?   
Giddy- Muwwffff ..   
Ayaia- Good! ^_^ Now Akida this chapter is going better, yes? *Akida is typing furiously on the  
computer*   
Akida- Gaw! Stupid computer! Die!! * Akida runs out to her garage, & comes back with a  
blowtorch & a hacksaw*   
Ayaia- 0_0; Akida what are you going to do? * Akida hands Ayaia the hacksaw*   
Akida- Hold this. *Akida walks over to the computer, aims the nozzle of the blowtorch at the  
computer & is about to pull the trigger. *   
Ayaia- * Stops Akida from murdering the computer* You have to finish the story & then you can  
kill the computer! * Akida nods in defeat & slumps back into the chair*   
Akida- Fine!   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`   
Chapter 2 : Just Another Scar   
  
"Are there other breeds of youkai, like dogs, too?" Kagome asked. Akida had relief written all  
over her face.   
  
" Not anymore I don't think, I'm not really sure, there might be." Akida saw Kagome's face fall  
in disappointment. Akida looked at the clock & sighed.   
  
"We had better get back to art class. You know I could get a hold of my pack they might know  
if there are any other breeds of yokai." Kagome looked pleased. Akida & Kagome walked back to  
art in silence. ' This is got to be a first . The only real friends I've ever had were my age-mates in  
the pack & other wolves' Akida was deep in her own thoughts she didn't hear Kagome scream.   
"Akida look out!"   
Akida snapped out of her thoughts as two boys who where in a fight slammed her into a locker.  
Akida felt the searing pain in her right side as the metal cut into her flesh. The blood started  
flowing freely from her wound . The boys had finally noticed what happened & their eyes widened  
at the sight of a girl standing uncertainly on her feet as the metallic crimson liquid soaked into her  
uniform & dripped silently on to the floor. Akida looked at the wound on her side & staggered  
back in the direction they had come. Kagome was surprised to see that her friend was still  
standing let alone walking.   
  
" Oh my god! What happened out here!" Mrs. Tusaki screamed at the three people standing in  
the hallway looking at the new girl as the blood ran down her right side & legs. All of a sudden  
Mrs. Tusaki grabbed Akida & started asking her questions. ' Why can't everyone just stop  
yelling! I can't think strait' Akida thought. She knew that she was losing blood & fast but all she  
wanted to do was make everyone go away. Akida fell to the floor unconscious.  
12 Hours Later   
  
Akida drifted in & out of consciousness. "Do you think she'll pull through? ", " She's the fastest  
healing patient I've had!"   
' What happened?' Akida questioned herself. Akida opened her eyes to a extremely bright light &  
a white   
room with the added sounds of the machines in the background. As soon as her eyes adjusted to  
the intense light Akida looked around at where she was.  
' Hospital no question there. Bloody moon who sent all these flowers?!' Akida thought. After  
she'd finished looking through the cards, Akida spotted her duffle bag in the corner. 'Yes!'  
~Thank you Kahvic!~ Akida being a twin (A/N: I know. I didn't say anything in the first  
chapter)had the ability to telepathically talk to her fraternal twin Kahvic.   
Hey. What can I say, I know you pretty well Kahvic stated.   
~ Hey Kahvic; you wanna shock me? Tell me something I don't know!~ Akida retorted.   
hhmmmm...........most of those flowers are from your ex-fianc‚. Akida nearly fell off the hospital bed.  
~Nani!~ She basically screamed through their mind link.   
You just had to scream didn't you! & yes it was him! Akida quickly changed to a not so painful subject.  
~ So............. how long was I out?~   
About 12 hours at the most, but you drifted in & out consciousness. So I'm not sure.   
~ Hey Kahvic? Will you drive my truck down here so I can go home?~   
Sure Kida. Sorry I mentioned well you know.   
~ It's ok Kahv. See you in a bit~   
Akida grabbed her duffle & sprinted to the bathroom & pulled the hospital smock/thing over her  
head. She then got her street clothes on which consisted of a sleeveless grey shirt that went to just  
above her bellybutton, a pair of black pants, & of course steel-toed black boots. 'Finally I got out  
of that smock/thing! Yeesh why do they make people wear those?' Akida went back to the  
hospital room she was in & started packing up all those flowers & other stuff. 'My gosh the scent  
of all these flowers is going to kill me!' Akida was again drowned in her thoughts as well as the  
scent of flowers so she didn't hear Kagome come in.   
"Akida-chan your awake!"   
Akida nearly jumped out of her skin she spun around to see Kagome standing there & sighed in  
relief.  
"Kagome-chan don't ever do that again!" Akida stated firmly. " I would have sensed your  
presence sooner or later." Kagome just smiled at Akida's frustrated look.  
"Akida-chan are you ok?" Kagome asked, she knew that youkai heeled a lot faster than  
humans, but she wanted to make sure her new-found friend was ok.  
"Yeah; I'm fine this is just another scar." Akida replied. "Hey Kagome-chan can you help me  
get all of this stuff into my truck?"  
"Sure! Who are all these from? I only sent one thing of get-well flowers."  
" It seems my former fianc‚ found out about my accident." Akida said with a slight grin on her  
face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akida- Wow! It's finally up-dated! Yay! ^.^  
  
Ayaia- Yeah & this one seems to be longer.  
Hildy- Your both slackers not up-dating as fast as me I've already got five chappies up! :p  
  
Akida- *growls at Hildy* Shut up! Anyway my chapters are a whole lot longer that yours! So  
blah!  
  
Jennifer- Have you heard that your going to be a guest in our fic, you know mine & Hildy's?  
  
Akida- Nani?! *checks their fic & eyes widen* Oh crap! R& R please! Bye for now. You can  
give me your e-mail if you want to be notified when I up-date! ^.^ 


	3. Guess Who

Through Sorrow & Time  
No I don't own Remus Lupin or Inuyasha. -.-   
  
Ayaia- *pats Akida* It's ok.  
Akida- *growls* No touchy!  
Hildy- Ohhhh........someone woke up on the wrong side of the den.  
Jennifer- Or she's in *Akida growls & leaps at Jennifer, & tries to murder her*  
Ayaia/ Hildy- *grab Akida by the wrists & pulls her away from the frightened Jennifer* Stop! No  
premeditated murder!  
Akida- *growls menacingly at Jennifer* Don't ever say that word!  
Jennifer- What word?  
Akida- *whispering is heard* Do you understand?!  
Jennifer- * nods furiously*  
  
Akida- Now on with the fic! ^.^  
  
Chapter 3: Guess Who?  
  
Akida & Kagome walked down the stairs their arms filled with about a couple dozen flowers  
& cards each. Kagome suddenly screamed & dropped everything she had been holding. Akida  
spun around to see none other than her twin, Kahvic. Akida burst out laughing. Kahvic had fake  
dagger pressed to Kagome's throat & grinning like an idiot. Kagome looked horrified.  
  
"Kagome-chan that guy behind you is my twin, Kahvic. That's his way of greeting new pack  
members." Akida said trying to suppress her laughter.  
"New pack members?" Kagome asked confused & still quite frightened.  
" Yeah pack member. If your friends with Akida or I, your one of us, part of our pack; you  
know kind of like family." Kahvic said, then took the plastic dagger away from her throat &  
released her still smiling.  
" Oh. Thank you I think." Kagome turned around to glare at her assailant. ' Oh my gosh  
Akida's brother is so cute!' The same dark brown almost black hair as Akida's only reached the  
nape of his neck & shaded the same grey eyes with black slitted pupils as Akida's. He was  
wearing a blue t-shirt, a pair of black somewhat loose pants & steel toed combat boots. Kagome  
looked from Akida to Kahvic, & the resemblance was extreme. Kagome picked up the things she  
had dropped & started to put it into the truck when she felt the weight being taken from her arms.  
"Hear let me get it" Kahvic said.  
"Thank you." Kagome blushed & started back upstairs to get the rest of the stuff from Akida's  
hospital room. When they got upstairs, Akida smiled.  
" Sorry Kagome-chan Kahvic is engaged." Kagome blushed like mad.   
" I'm that obvious!" She whined.  
" Only to a youkai. A normal human wouldn't have been able to sense something like that."  
Akida stated simply as if it were no big deal.   
  
Once they had finished getting everything, Akida, Kagome, & Kahvic got into Akida's 'baby' a  
full sized smoke grey Dodge pick-up-truck.(A/N: That's going to be my truck if I can afford it)   
" Kagome do mind if I stop at my house so I can drop all of this stuff off?" Akida jerked her  
head in the direction of the pick-up's 8ft bed.   
" Sure!" Kagome replied.  
Akida pulled off the main road onto a gravel road. Kagome watched as Tokyo gave way to the  
suburbs, then within 5 minutes Kagome saw a barn with pasture.   
" Akida you live in a barn?!" Kagome asked a little disbelieving.   
"Kagome-chan looks can be deceiving. Shall we show her Kahv?" Akida stopped the truck, got  
out.   
" Come on Kagome!" Kahvic called. Kagome slowly got out of the truck & walked towards  
Akida who opened the door. The three of them entered & were greeted by two wolves. The  
wolves saw Kagome & skidded to a stop. Kagome felt fear rearing it's ugly head & tried to  
swallow the growing lump of fear in her throat. Akida growled at the two wolves & they nodded.  
Kagome saw two auras; one blue, the other red. When the auras vanished Kagome saw instead of  
wolves two youkai.  
"Kagome-chan, these youkai are what is left of ma mere's & mon pere's pack, Kahvic & I's  
family. The old looking guy is my uncle Remus, & the girl is Kahv's fiancé‚ Destiny Piper not quite  
Lupin, yet." Destiny shot Akida a mock glare then placed her face in the crook of Kahvic's neck  
& fake sobbing sounds. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akida- Darn it's short!  
  
Ayaia- it's ok.  
  
Akida- *sigh* Ahhhh! No, back evil writers block monster!* beats it with a broom* R&R  
Please! Gaw! Stupid thing die! 


	4. Akida meet the Higurashi’s 00

Through Sorrow & Time  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha, or Remus Lupin.-.-  
  
Akida- *panting from her battle with the writers block monster* I'm *gasp* going to   
*gasp* finish this story if *gasp* it takes me two *gasp* years! *pants heavily*  
  
Ayaia- Wow the commitment to her story is pretty astounding!  
Hildy- *hands Akida a thin box 5ft in length* Here this is to help you battle writers block.  
Akida- *takes the box & unwraps it & opens it, & squeals in delight* You found it!  
Hildy- found what? *confusedly*   
Akida- This was my sword when I turned 7! I lost it in the attic! *huggles her sword*  
Hildy- Wow! You wouldn't think someone could get so happy about a weapon!  
Ayaia- You obviously don't know Akida then! On with story!  
  
Chapter 4: Akida, meet the Higurashi's ()0.0  
  
Kagome looked around & saw what she expected a well cleaned barn. The only difference was the stairs leading to the   
loft they were more elaborate, like the stairs you find in a house. Akida stopped laughing with her family & turned to see   
Kagome staring at the stairs.   
"Hey guys lets get all the stuff out of my truck & take it upstairs."Akida said. Everyone went outside.  
"My gosh Akida who sent all that!" Destiny asked eyes wide.  
"I think it was my ex-fiancé." Akida looked somewhat bored.   
When they all had as much as they could carry (A/N: which wasn't to much considering there were 5 of them)  
Kagome started to go upstairs with the rest of them. As soon as she got to the top she noticed that this part of the   
barn didn't have that horse/manure smell, but more of a forest scent. Kagome set the things she was holding down &   
looked around. ' Wow! Akida's house is so cool!' Kagome thought. The living room(a/n: the room that connects to the stairs)  
if anything was wood it was done in black walnut giving the room a dark sheen. There was a blue rug right beside the grey   
couch, across from a TV, above that a fairly extensive book case, in the corner was a stereo system. For all that stuff the   
living room was pretty small only about 9x11 feet.   
"Destiny, Kahv, Remus I need to take Kagome-chan home, okay?" They nodded.  
  
Akida stopped in front of Kagome's house after about 15 minutes of driving.   
(A/n: considering how fast she drives*cough* really fast) Kagome had one question burning in her mind. She desperately   
wanted to know why Akida's eyes looked so full of sorrow, pain & hatred.  
Akida looked at Kagome 'why isn't she getting out this is her house isn't it?'   
"Uh. Kagome-chan this is your house, right?" Akida asked. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts.   
"Oh-huh Yeah." Kagome stuttered. "Hey Akida-chan?"  
"Yeah?"Akida cocked her head like she had done before & Kagome giggled.'What is it with Kagome & giggling when   
I'm confused? Oh well.'Akida thought. Kagome shifted a little, then took a deep breath.  
"Akida why do your eyes look so full of sorrow pain & hatred?" Kagome asked curiously. Akida was taken aback by this   
question & ran a hand through her hair, thinking about how to answer that question. ' I guess the only way to answer that is to   
show her my past.'  
"Kagome-chan the only way for you to understand is if I show you my past." Akida stated this as if it were a matter-of-fact.  
Kagome didn't understand 'what does she mean by that?' Akida saw Kagome's face & laughed a bit.  
"I'll have to show you my memories."Akida said.  
"Huh, how do you do that?" Kagome asked very confused. Akida allowed herself a smile.  
"It's kind of hard to explain. I'm a witch, or I received training to be one however you want to put it."Akida bit her lip   
drawing blood. 'Muggles aren't supposed to know about the wizarding world.'  
" You mean like a Miko priestess type thing?" Kagome asked not so confused anymore. Akida thought about this for a moment.  
" I guess, but I use spells I don't have any powers other then my youkai abilities. Does that clear your confusion?"   
Akida took a deep breath from the mouthful of words.  
"Yeah. Hey why don't you come inside."Kagome change the subject.  
"Sure why not I've got lots of time." Akida yawned. Both girls went inside & Kagome was greeted by a little boy.   
'This must be Kagome's little brother.' Akida mused. Akida looked up to see an older version of Kagome watching her.  
"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Akida said politely. Mrs. Higurashi walked swiftly up to Akida, & looked at her seriously.  
"Where are your ears?!" Mrs. Higurashi sounded extremely disappointed. Akida just stood there eyes wide & very confused. Kagome saw that Akida was confused as to what her mom meant.  
"Mom, this is Akida lupin she's a full youkai; not hanyou like Inuyasha. So she doesn't have ears." At that same moment   
Kagome stopped explaining to her mom about why Akida did not have ears, her grandfather came running down the stairs,   
carrying his scrolls. Kagome groaned, & Akida just looked confused.  
" I will not have a female youkai in this house! Youkai begone........" Akida realized what he was going to do with those papers,   
& narrowed her eyes.  
"Old man put one of those scrolls on me & you'll wish you hadn't!" Akida growled venomously at Kagome's grandfather,   
who backed away in surprise. Akida felt something tug at her pant-leg & she looked down to see the same little boy who had   
greeted them at the door a second ago.  
"Hello." Akida letting her anger disappear "What's your name?" She asked.  
The little boy's shyness vanished in an instant. Then he puffed out his chest out with pride.  
"My name's Sota! Why don't you have doggy ears like Inuyasha?" Sota asked with those incredibly innocent child eyes.   
Akida sighed, 'how do I explain this.' she mused.  
"Who is Inuyasha? Kagome-chan?" Akida asked curiously.   
"Inuyasha is a dog hanyou, I know." Kagome shrugged.  
"Oh, well Sota full youkai have tails & hanyou's have ears." Akida said hopping no more questions would be asked.  
(a/n: naw!)  
"Where's your tail then?" Sota asked curiously. Again Akida sighed.  
"I have to hide my tail so people won't be afraid, or try to hurt me."  
"Oh, well you don't have to hide it here! So you can let your tail be seen."Sota said triumphantly. Akida was caught off   
guard by this but nodded in defeat.  
" Ok,'apparere lupa cauda'"  
Akida's tail suddenly appeared for all to see. Akida's tail was a dark grey, in color & had a dark sheen to it.  
Sota squealed in delight, then started petting Akida's tail. Akida was very protective of her tail, & out of habit growled   
at the offending hand that dare touch her tail. Sota blinked & backed away from Akida.   
"I'm sorry Sota, it's just I....you were petting my tail the........wrong way." Akida lied.   
With the damage done Akida showed him 'how to pet her tail properly', & put up with his petting her tail.  
"Akida-chan I want to show you my room! No Sota you can't come." Kagome said this for Akida's benefit, of course.   
As soon as they got into Kagome's room they both started laughing.  
"Thank you. It was all I could do not to bite your lil' brother out of protectiveness of my tail. Sorry." Akida said the relief   
clear in her voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akida- finally it took me all spring break but I did it.  
  
Hildy- It took you all of spring break?  
  
Ayaia- Remember the writers block monster?  
  
Hildy- oh Yeah. R&R please  
  
Akida- This isn't your story! Oh well, like she said R&R Kay! 


	5. Akida's Story & Inuyasha's Boring Life

Through Sorrow & Time  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. *sigh*  
  
Akida- Gomen-nasai! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a really long time! -.-()  
  
Ayaia- Be ashamed, Akida be ashamed!  
  
Hildy- Bad Ookami Youkai!  
  
Akida- You should talk Hildy! *glares & growls*  
  
Hildy- Ack!*hides behind Jennifer*  
  
Jennifer- *sweatdrop*  
  
Akida- I'm going to start the story now. *draws sword & grins evilly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter: 5 Akida's Story & Inuyasha's Boring Life  
  
Kagome & Akida finally stopped laughing sides aching. Kagome looked into Akida's eyes   
  
& remembered her earlier question. Akida sensed her curiosity. 'I had a feeling that question would come up again'  
  
" What's bothering you?" Akida asked.  
  
"What......er, how can you show someone your memories?"she questioned Akida.  
  
" I figured that would come up again." Kagome saw Akida's eyes were now feral looking, like Sesshomaru's,   
  
but her eyes were black instead of red.   
  
"venire-memoria-figura"   
  
Kagome saw a blue-black mist surround her & Akida. The mist cleared & she saw two little children rough housing.   
  
She turned & saw Akida; her face was completely blank, & void of all emotion.   
  
"That's Kahvic & I when we were little; about 3 yrs old," Akida pointed to a blanket a few yards away   
  
"Those were our parents. Aniue & Camion Lupin. My mom was about 250 yrs, & dad was around 255yrs old."   
  
Kagome looked at them curiously. 'They look like they're just out of collage! Not over a two-hundred.' Kagome suddenly found  
  
herself in the blue-black mist again. Again it cleared & Kagome saw the two children for a second time, only now they were older looking.   
  
"Akida?" Kagome called, she was a bit uneasy because she couldn't see Akida anywhere. Akida came out of the shadows.   
  
'Man these memories are going to kill me.' Akida sighed, trying not to let the tears she'd held back for so long fall.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Akida finally spoke startling Kagome. "Kahvic & I had just turned seven, when our parents were murdered   
  
by a traitor in our pack. This is the morning before they..........were killed." Akida's voice faltered. Kagome looked over to   
  
see Akida mask her face, with a blank stare that would rival Sesshoumaru's. Kagome was about to say she was sorry, but was cut off.  
  
" I don't want, nor do I need your sympathy, or anyone else's for that matter." Akida spat her retort too to sympathetic   
  
statement that was unsaid. Kagome felt anger, resentment, & suddenly deja'vue. 'Inuyasha acts this way when he's holding   
  
something back.' Kagome realized.   
  
" Watch." Akida said without even trying to hide the anger in her voice. ' I never thought a girl could infuriate me as much as   
  
Inuyasha does.' Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts about Inuyasha & how many times he'd made her mad she absent   
  
mindedly said something that left Akida dumbfounded.  
  
"SIT, BOY!!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. Akida looked over at her friend, 'Kagome can be intimidating when she  
  
wants to be.' Akida thought. 'Why did she say sit though? I'm no dog!' Kagome suddenly started blushing as she finally realized   
  
Inuyasha was not there for her to 'sit'.  
  
"Um? Sit? Boy?!" Akida looked at her blushing friend.   
  
"I'm not a dog & I'm most certainly not a boy Kagome-chan." This statement made Kagome glare at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree impatiently drumming his clawed fingers on the branch he sat in. 'That stupid wench she should   
  
be back by now! Those stupid test she takes, are preventing us from getting the jewel shards!' Inuyasha growled to himself quietly.   
  
Sango was sleeping in Lady Kaede's hut; Miroku was inching his way closer, so he could grope her no doubt, & Inuyasha didn't   
  
really care where Shippou was.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango screamed, & stormed out of Kaede's hut Kiara at her heels, fuming. Inuyasha sighed just a routine   
  
day in his life. 'When will that lecher of a monk learn?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akida's Memory Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akida got up from her bed & ran into her twins room bouncing on his bed trying her best to wake him up.  
  
"Kahv! Wake up! We have to go downstairs!!!" Akida bounced on her brothers bed & nuzzled his face to   
  
wake him up. (A/n: this is not an act of incest it is the way that they used to greet their pack members!)   
  
Kahvic growled & rolled over, but after awhile he groggily came to his senses, & remembered what day it was.   
  
Kahvic sat bolt upright now fully awake.  
  
"Kida today's our birthday; isn't it!?" Akida seeing that he finally got it, stopped bouncing.  
  
"No duh! Kahv!" Kahvic rolled his eyes & pushed her off the end of his bed. She got up & growled at her brother, then leaped   
  
at him starting a wrestling match. Akida pinned her brother, growling in triumph. Kahvic sighed seeing that she had won, this time.   
  
Akida got up & helped her brother up, the turned around to see their parents standing in the doorway.   
  
"Uh-oh!" Akida, & Kahvic said simultaneously. Both of them smiled nervously. Their parents just started laughing.   
  
"Happy Birthday pups!" Aniue said as she nuzzled her hyper-active pups. Camion stood in the doorway smiling at them.   
  
Akida noticed that her dad was standing in the doorway, she wiggled out of her mom's grasp, & walked up to her dad head & tail  
  
held high. Camion smiled at his daughter, when he smile Akida leapt into his arms nuzzling his chin in submission.   
  
He laughed lightly & gave her a hug, a loving growl emanating from his chest. Kahvic did the same as Akida; when Camion put   
  
his sister down.   
  
Kagome watched all this with a smile. She looked at Akida who was also smiling, Kagome saw one of her fangs showing.  
  
"That was the absolute best moment of my life; I didn't know what would happen that night." Kagome nodded, & didn't   
  
say anything. Once again she saw the blue-black mist surround her. When it cleared she was looking at a beautiful twilight.   
  
"This is the very night my parents were murdered. It's not gory, but you'll be able to hear their howls." Akida said this with   
  
a bitter lilt in her voice. Kagome nodded & peered into the darkness.  
  
Akida, Kahvic, & their parents were in they're smaller wolf forms. (A/n: Basically their bigger than normal wolves but not to the  
  
point were it would make anyone suspicious.) This was The pups first night on a real hunt. The twins were keeping right up with   
  
they're parents. Camion came to an abrupt stop, Aniue did the same; as well as the pups.The family scented the air, & caught   
  
wind of the big bull elk standing in the middle of the clearing. Akida & her brother were quivering with excitement. Aniue nodded   
  
& the twins started to stalk the bull. Akida was on the left flank, while Kahvic was on the right. That's when they made they're   
  
rush, Kahvic leapt & sunk his fangs into the bulls right flank. Akida put on more speed, & leapt to grab the bulls throat. The bull   
  
swung it's massive rack around at Akida who was in mid leap. One of the bulls horns caught right below Akida's right eye &   
  
ripped up her face & stopped above her eyebrow. Akida landed on the ground her face bleeding, soaking the fur around her muzzle,  
  
& exposing the bone beneath the now ripped flesh. Aniue took a step forward to help her pup, but Camion stopped her. Akida let   
  
out a snarl, filled with anger & excitement. She rushed the bull again but this time she didn't get hit by his rack. Her fangs met flesh,  
  
& immediately broke through it. Akida put as much jaw pressure as she could on the bulls jugular vein, while hanging inches off   
  
the ground. The bull staggered around the clearing losing blood as well as energy to move, he collapsed.   
  
The hunt was over, Akida, & Kahvic were now considered the future leaders of the pack. The whole pack had gathered, around   
  
the fallen prey. A young 10 year-old male wolf walked up to Akida & licked her face wound clean, in return Akida nuzzled the fur around his neck.   
  
Her mother, & father had betrothed her to the strongest, & smartest age-mate of hers. His name was Draik, Akida had grown up   
  
with him, & always greeted him like this. Akida & Kahvic sighed, & then began to eat their kill with the pack. They were so busy   
  
eating, that when the gunshots were fired, four of her pack members were killed immediately, Aniue, & Camion, gave off a retreat   
  
howl, telling the pack to run for it. Akida, & Kahvic took off, Draik ran right beside Akida. They heard more gunshots & howls of   
  
pain, & anger. Akida tried to shut it all out. Suddenly the dirt in front of them sprayed up. All of them were surprised, skidded to a   
  
stop. They started running in the opposite direction, as they ran they changed into they're humanoid form. Akida saw a cave, &   
  
grabbed Draik & Kahvic dragging them towards it. Akida shoved Kahvic inside, & was about to do the same to Draik when a new   
  
spray of bullets came at them. Akida saw Draik freeze as a dozen or so bullets hit him in the heart.  
  
"Draik?!" Akida watched him fall to the ground dead. She fought back tears. The silence was broken when she heard two   
  
solitary howls of pain sent up by their parents. Akida & Kahvic, heard these howls, & raced towards the sound. Akida & Kahvic   
  
arrived to watch their parents leap at they're attackers only to be shot & killed before they got the chance. The twins knew they   
  
couldn't do anything, & were filled with a burning rage & hatred for every living human. Akida felt a sharp pain in her shoulder   
  
& watched as the world went black.  
  
Kagome watched all this happen with horror written all over her face. The blue-black mists surrounded her again, Kagome shut   
  
her eyes as tight as she could. She opened her to see her bedroom. Akida looked her dead in the eye.  
  
"That's the reason I hate everyone, that's why my eyes hold anger, hatred, pain, & sorrow. Now you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayaia- Whoa! That was deep.  
  
Hildy- I didn't know Akida could write like that. *Hildy is pinned by a sword*  
  
Jennifer-wowowowowow!  
  
Akida- R& R, Review & relax people! 


End file.
